A vehicle may include one or more airbags deployable during a vehicle impact to control kinematics of occupants inside the vehicle during the impact. The airbag may be a component of an airbag assembly including a housing supporting the airbag, and an inflation device in communication with the airbag for inflating the airbag from an uninflated position to an inflated position. The airbag assembly may include one or more tethers that shape and/or position the airbag in the inflated position.